Gregg (Stuck In True Ultimate)
Gregg is an indifferent person ever since being in this state. Even the mightiest foes pose no challenge to him, so he does not take his hero work seriously, he goes through everything with little to no effort, and yearns for an opponent that can provide him with a challenge. The lack of worthy opponents has led him to suffer from a self-imposed existential crisis, and he claims that his ability to feel any and all emotions has dulled considerably, in which it has, dramatically. The combination of his attitude, unstoppable power, and appearance often causes his battles to become anticlimactic. Gregg will usually allow his opponents to rant about their motives and power up into their strongest forms, before obliterating them with a single punch. The combination of his attitude, unstoppable power, and appearance often causes his battles to become anticlimactic. Gregg will usually allow his opponents to rant about their motives and power up into their strongest forms, before obliterating them with a single punch. Gregg is very humble, as he purposefully let the masses turn against him in order for the defeated heroes to be given credit for their efforts against a powerful villain, even claiming that they had weakened the monster before his arrival. He did the same for the police station, killing a monster while disguised as a police officer, despite potentially gaining much fame had he revealed who he actually was. He also did not mind that others took credit for all of his achievements. Despite his humility and modesty, he still retains some sense of pride, since he wants to beat up Supreme Kai Kai Of Time after realizing that the girl didn't want to hunt him during her hero hunt, just because he is a high-ranking hero who is not worthy to be hunted. However, Gregg's desire to pummel Zeno mostly comes from his desire for an exciting and challenging fight, not for his pride as a powerful warrior. On Gregg's 10th day of training, his body had already felt the effects of working out too much, and the effects of Ultimate. However, Gregg has shown signs of improvement, such as wrecking a car after saving a boy from an accident, and then defeated the monster with a single punch before moving on with his workout. Resolving to become a mighty warrior, Gregg started a daily training schedule which consisted of 500 push-ups, 500 sit-ups and 500 squats along with running 100km every single day. He ate three meals a day, but only a small healthy food as breakfast and also didn't use the air conditioner to strengthen his mental resistance. These daily activities were extremely tough and caused his body excruciating pain, muscle aches, and vomiting blood. However, Gregg did not give up and continued his training, day after day. Gregg has been seen to show remorse to his enemies before, particularly ones who can give him a stimulating fight and don't just go down in one hit. One such example of this is El Hermano, with whom Gregg sympathized, due to suffering from similar circumstances. Though in the end, even El Hermano still couldn't draw out Gregg's full power. As Gregg recognized El Hermano did not want to become a bad person, but rather felt that was his spot. True Ultimate Gregg is the the strongest being in all realities and universal planes. So far, no enemy has been able to injure him in any way, and almost no enemy has been able to survive a single earnest punch from him. A few enemies have survived punches from him, such as any human he has struck (whom he restrains himself against) and El Hermano, whom Gregg empathized with and held back against so as to give himself and El Hermano a satisfying and stimulating fight. Gregg's only power is that his body is far beyond human limits, allowing him to achieve astounding physical feats. His strength is so great that it vastly eclipses even artificial beings designed or bred specifically for superhuman combat, such as mechanical beings or the mutated warriors from evolution. Since no enemies have posed any real challenge to Gregg yet, the upper bound of his strength is likely even higher than it currently appears. While his power is only limited to heightened human traits - Gregg has lost his ability to fly or fire energy blasts - his superhuman abilities more than compensate for the lack of variety in his powers. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Abilities Overwhelming Strength: Gregg possesses seemingly limitless physical strength and is capable of effortlessly defeating powerful monsters and villains with a single, nonchalant punch (although this strength is not limited to punches). Gregg's punch is so powerful that many enemies simply explode when struck, or most of the time they are sent flying. He is also shown to be able to effortlessly destroy walls and buildings. An example of this casual, yet overwhelming offensive power occurs when Gregg launches himself from the top of a building, blasts right through a superheated cannon blast from a space-fleet lands safely, and just calmly decides to go home. Another instance is when Rika tries to slice Gregg's head in half with a steel sword, but Gregg stops the sword by catching it with his teeth, effortlessly shattering the blade with the power of his jaw. Also, in the intro, Gregg was seen jumping to and from locations at high speeds in the vacuum of outer space with just sheer strength, despite the fact that one would require a solid object to move there at all. When launched from Earth to the moon by a strike from El Hermano, he used his jumping power to return to Earth in mere moments, causing a huge shock wave and immense tremors on the surface of the moon upon departure, as well as on El Hermanos' ship upon landing. A "normal" punch from him is shown to be very fatal, even to someone as durable as 100% El Hermano. A single "serious" punch from him is able to somehow counter El Hermanos' destructive energy beam attack, and split the sky in half along the whole planet effortlessly, and even then, El Hermano, who was the fatally injured victim of said move, said that Gregg had plenty of strength to spare and that he did not even try to give it his best shot. Gregg has shown to be able to control the strength of his attacks but still tends to go overboard, occasionally causing mass destruction in the aftermath. Gregg is capable of destroying the Earth with no effort if he wanted to. His strength has been said by numerous characters to defy reason. Shock wave: As shown in his practice bout with Mitsuki, Gregg can control and direct his power in the form of a massive shock wave that comes from his punches. He uses this to show Mitsuki a MERE GLIMPSE of his true power, but stops it before actually punching her, with the shockwave from the attack completely annihilating the mountain behind her, and and a few other mountains. Enhanced Leap: Gregg's inability to fly is somewhat compensated by his immense leg strength, allowing him to leap tremendous heights and distances at high speeds. This can be seen when Gregg smashed his head through the ceiling of a gymnasium simply by jumping. He was also able to smash a building into its foundation just by leaping off from its roof. His greatest feat in this regard, however, was when he leaped from the surface of the moon and ended up back on Earth at a specified point, leaving a crater on the moon's surface in the process. He is also able to jump while still in the air, adjusting his angle of ascent or descent thanks to his amazing power. Overwhelming Speed and Reflexes: Gregg was able to complete a 5000 meter dash in an instant during his tryouts. He has proven able to effortlessly keep up with Sunchi, who can move at above hypersonic speeds. Even a Gods powerful senses have difficulty tracking him. Gregg has also shown the ability to run down a building to save a piece of chicken he was having for lunch, and leap back up said building without bystanders noticing he had even done so. His speed is so impressive that he can even outpace the likes of Zeno at 100% in Zeno's true form, easily dodging his attacks. When kicked to the moon by El Hermanos' attack, Gregg returned to Earth in mere moments, which shows that Gregg can even travel at sub-relativistic speeds. Ironically, despite his incredible reflexes and speed, he still has problems squashing a simple bug. Immeasurable Dexterity: Gregg is capable of moving any of his limbs at extremely fast speeds without flinching, not stopping until his target is completely obliterated. Immeasurable Agility: Gregg has been shown to be perfect at dodging and able to perform highly acrobatic maneuvers. Gregg's reflexes render him flexible enough to move through the narrowest creeks and dodge attacks at the closest proximity. Gregg is also able to perform parkour, which he can couple with fighting movements, as shown in his flashbacks. Immeasurable Senses: Gregg's senses are far beyond the human norm. He possesses impressively sharp hearing, being able to pick up on various chatter from bystanders a good distance away even while fighting monsters and the like. Invulnerability: Gregg can withstand blows from extremely powerful beings such as Ranano without suffering a single scratch or feeling any pain. No character has been able to damage, or even physically harm Gregg. When Sakira created a huge, spherical blast of greenwave to kill nanobots, Gregg remains standing right next to her completely unharmed, unperturbed and very dirty (though his clothes were burnt) He also survived being kicked to the moon by El Hermano in Hermanos fully powered state, and going from the Earth to the moon and back with little to no damage from leaving and entering the Earth's atmosphere (only his clothes were slightly burnt). He even survived the harsh conditions of outer space unscathed during his brief time on the moon. It has been shown that, despite the dangers of holding one's breath in space, Gregg can do so with no negative effects on his body. Gregg also prefers to dodge or block attacks using edged weapons, rather than take them head-on, as he sometimes does with strikes from fists or blunt objects. However, when he does take them dead-on, the object usually breaks or is destroyed, as was the case of Sonya's scythe. He mainly dodges attacks all the time However, it is worth noting that Gregg finds bugs troublesome as pests, preferring to hide from the wasp swarm heading his way, rather than confront it, although he did not know that a monster was responsible for the swarm in the first place. This was most likely done for comedic effect. Afterimages: Gregg's speed allows him to create afterimages of himself. He first used this during his training bout with Beerus. He was also able to create an infinite amount of afterimages during his fight with Sonya. Vacuum Adaptation: Gregg's body has been shown to survive the effects of a vacuum unscathed. Several factors like a lack of atmosphere are at play here, although Gregg was not affected by any of them. Enhanced Lung Capacity: Although Gregg has a little trouble breathing in space, he has considerable control over his breath. Even in outer space, Gregg manages to hold his breath effortlessly, and he even made a jump back to the Earth to the Moon in seconds with no signs of suffocation. Temperature Immunity: Gregg is immune to all types of temperature-based attacks. In fact, he is immune to the effects of temperature in general. When Sakira created a huge, spherical blast of greenwave flame to kill Nanobots, Gregg remained standing next to her unperturbed and completely unharmed (although his clothes were destroyed). Gregg was unharmed by the intense heat effects caused by atmospheric re-entry after being kicked to the moon by El Hermano. Gregg has also been shown to be unaffected by Sakira's fire-based attacks in her Blazerai form, which could crumble or even destroy a city, if not multiple. Gregg was also able to withstand the cold attack of the Destroyer-level monster. This ability can be attributed to Gregg refusing to use either the air conditioner or heater during his training. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Fighting Styles Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite having no formal training other than the instinctive fighting style his race uses, Gregg is a very proficient and adept hand-to-hand combatant, thanks to many fights with monsters and villains during his training, he's got a lot of fighting experience and developed a good deal of fighting skills. Due to his immeasurable power and boredom, he doesn't usually care about technique and makes use of flawed basic attacks, which is just mainly a right handed punch all the time. As Karak notes, most of his usual moves are wasted and lack finesse; however, once serious, Gregg becomes a very skilled and powerful fighter. Gregg mostly uses improvised fighting techniques to take down his enemies. His combat skills allowed him to defeat many criminals and monsters even before gaining his immeasurable power. His fighting styles are (unlike the likes of Suncho, Sunchi, Romba and Rakiau or any other being) quite simple, but solid when backed with his immeasurable power. He can easily read, counter and strike moves and techniques from fighters with far more experience and training than him. Even Romba (a skilled martial artist) commented on his fighting prowess during their fight, noting he had real fighting experience. He is also able to skillfully combine his superhuman abilities to overwhelm his opponents and even use the environment around him to his benefit. He also uses karate chops and grappling moves to take down villains he doesn't want to kill, or just to knock out people who pick on him. Extremely High Accuracy: Gregg seems to have almost perfect precision since anytime he focuses on a target, he always strikes it. He is seen striking multiple enemies at once and hitting all of them at the same time. He is also able to turn a massive rock into a deadly projectile that hits its target. He had no trouble landing in the same spot on El Hermanos' ship even though El Hermanos' kick sent him to the moon, and the angle to return to Earth was extremely small, leaving very little room for error. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Moves Normal Series: Gregg's Normal Series consists of techniques in which he puts very little effort into attacking. Even though his attacks are loose in this style, most opponents tend to be finished off easily due to Gregg's extreme strength and speed. ____________________________________________________________________________ Normal Punch: Gregg simply punches his opponent. Even though Gregg puts very little to no effort in his punch, it is still strong enough to kill almost every opponent, including Destroyer-Level threats, blowing apart their bodies, crushing their skulls and bones or even beheading them. When facing humans however, Gregg holds back greatly, only using enough strength to knock them out while sending them flying about 10 steps back. Consecutive Normal Punches: Gregg launches a volley of quick, single-handed punches from his right hand. These blows are powerful enough to blow strong or large body types apart into pieces. Depending on the power of the attack, this technique can occur in an instant. T'wo-Handed Consecutive Normal Punches:' Gregg launches a volley of quick punches from both hands instead of one. Sari Smash: Gregg throws a right punch with enough force that the wind pressure sends most things flying away. This move is much stronger than what it was, as now it has destroyed entire buildings, and the moves full extent hasn't been seen. Zera Smash: Gregg performs that same attack as Sari Smash, except this move is with a downward punch instead of a straight punch. The punch is powerful enough to create a shock wave large and powerful enough to clear the weather, and has also become so powerful, it can create craters, and create huge circles in the clouds so big it can be seen from space, and this moves full extent also hasn't been seen. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Serious Series: In Serious Series, Gregg still attacks without putting in much effort, He only puts in a little effort. ___________________________________________________________________________ Serious Side Hops: Gregg hops from side-to-side rapidly. Doing so creates a multitude of afterimages in the form of a wall. He is able to walk forward while doing so, and the shock waves caused by it were enough to easily rip Sonya's Circus Burial. Serious Table Flip: Gregg digs his fingers into the ground and flips a large amount of landmass thousands of meters into the air. He first used this technique against the Awakened Sunchi, to which the effect was so great that Sunchi's sense of gravity and balance was severely warped. Serious Headbutt: Gregg headbutts his target. He uses this to counter a punch from Sunchi, destroying the teen girl's arm. Serious Ultimate Smash: One of Gregg's strongest moves. Gregg delivers a massive right handed punch with enough force to reverberate shock-waves and decimate massive mountains. This unstoppable attack has only been used once, and the full extent will probably never be seen, due to the sheer power. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Ultimate Series: This series is the strongest series in Gregg's move list. Barely any of these moves have been seen, but these moves can cause mass destruction, cause mass damage, and even destroy planets. Gregg's face looks more serious when he performs Serious Series attacks, as shadows cover most of his face, or his pupils glow, usually both ___________________________________________________________________________ 1,000,000% Ultimate Smash: This move is the strongest smash move in Gregg's smash arsenal, which involves him activating Ultimate at 10% and then striking his opponent with a full-swing attack. When performing the move Gregg first uses a full-handed Sari Smash, then delivers a devastating Zera Smash. This move has only been seen at 10%, it is unknown what damage this move can cause at higher percentages. Ultimate Punch: Gregg throws an extremely powerful punch. The full extent of this attack is unknown, as it has never directly hit an opponent. It was so powerful that it completely negated El Hermanos' Blue Cannon, a beam capable of wiping out an entire planet. The shock wave from the punch alone was powerful enough to part the clouds on a global scale, as well as deliver the final fatal blow to El Hermano. The dying El Hermano also declared that Gregg's fatal attack on him was not even anywhere near Gregg's true power and that Gregg was still holding back. Death Punch: Gregg throws a very fast and very powerful punch at his opponent with slow startup time, that is filled with the intent to kill. While performing the attack, for a moment, Gregg and his fist appear to become gigantic, his aura becomes visible and Gregg's opponent is forced to experience impending death while watching the punch hurl towards them, unable to do anything. The full extent of this punch has yet to be seen since Gregg has always stopped the attack before it could connect, but the shock wave caused by the punch was strong enough to blow a gigantic hole into a mountain and tear through the clouds above. It was first used in Saitama's practice bout against Sunchi. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Miscellaneous Abilities Keen Perception: Gregg is amazingly good at reading people's fears and real motives with just a look, as well as the reason they are how they are. He proves this many times by reading people like Karak, Sunchi, and Romba. Notably, he is the first to acknowledge the true thoughts and insecurities of the martial artist, as he realizes Romba doesn't actually want to become a monster, but rather a hero. He also quickly finds out things. However, he is usually good at this only when he gets serious. Strong Teeth: In one of his fights with Sonya, the Majin girl attacks him with her scythe, which the 13 year old replies via biting and destroying said scythe with no effort. Intimidation: While he doesn't seem particularly scary, those who know about his abilities show fear of him. Gregg can emit a "demonic aura", which makes his foes tremble and become pressured, as Sonya and Sunchi were left amazed and terrified by his aura. Gregg is able to invoke fear in those he dislikes or who bother him by merely threatening them.